Gray Sky
by Gaden Hirogatchi
Summary: Please review this story!
1. Shades of Black

=+ Opening +=  
  
Hello there, and welcome to my first fanfic! Now I must tell you...some of this stuff (like the character profiles) is similar to my friend's, but simplified...anyways...I am hoping for at least 5 scrolls in this fanfic. Well I have 1 note and then you can maybe enjoy the story.  
  
Note 1: I get writer's block...well…lets just say...A LOT and so that may slow down the writing of this first fanfic...also I don't own any rights to most of the characters...and the notes will be in the intro of each scroll so watch for updates, enjoy!  
  
~Gaden  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^Characters^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
Name: Animal - age - gender - weapon (s) - hair color, eye color  
  
Des: Ferret - 14 - female - bow and arrow, sword - pastel purple hair, light blue eyes  
  
Anim: Pug - 13 - female - throwing star blades - blonde, light red  
  
Cocoa: Tiger - 13 - female - whip - blue with purple tips, green  
  
Siyango: Wolf - 13 - female - phatasm - worn down silver, mood eyes  
  
Chicha: Monkey - 13 - female - fuzzy dice numchucks - worn down brown with red tips, brown  
  
Gaden: Black Dragon - 16 - male - short swords, long sword - worn down gray, gray with orange sliver in iris  
  
Lexii: Dog - 15 - female - bow and arrow - light blue with dark blue streaks, blue  
  
Sephiroth: White Dragon - unknown - male - long sword - worn down gray hair, glowing mako-exposed eyes (ff7)  
  
Indaro: Blue Dragon - 13 - male - mirror staff - blue, soft gray  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^Characters^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
=+ Chapter I +=  
  
Well...there really isn't anything to say right now...so just read  
  
=+ Scroll I - Shades of Black +=  
  
There were six figures, each different animals sitting around a fire in a cave. A ferret, a pug, a wolf, a monkey, a tiger, and a dog. They seemed to be talking about something. They weren't ordinary animals, they were demons.  
  
Three figures appeared in the cave's opening. They formed a V shape. The one on the right hand side had glowing eyes. The one on the left hand side had soft gray eyes. The one in the front had sharp gray eyes with a sliver of orange in the iris. The figure that appeared to be the leader, the one in front, stepped forward but the other two figures stayed in the opening of the cave. The leader stopped right before he was visible by the light of the fire. He called off names, "Des, Anim, Siyango, Chicha, Cocoa, and Lexii. Looks like we're all here…" the figure stepped into the light of the fire.  
  
"Gaden...you're late…" said the ferret.  
  
"Heh...we were delayed...sorry I am late Des, but you know I would never miss a meeting…" the figure responded. He motioned to the other two figures to have a seat around the fire. The figure on the right found a seat in the corner, while the other sat in the circle, close to the fire. The one in the corner was Gaden's brother, Sephiroth, he had long gray hair and a very long sword. The one sitting close to the fire was Indaro, Gaden's younger brother, he wore a red bandana with his blue bangs hanging out, he carried a mirror staff with him. Indaro was, as it seemed, thawing his hands over the fire.  
  
"So how cold is it out there Indaro?" Sephiroth smirked.  
  
"Ha ha...you know you caused that blizzard Sephiroth, and if it wasn't for Gaden with his flames, we'd b ice cubes by now." Indaro gave Sephiroth a nasty glare.  
  
"Ok you two...stop fighting." Gaden wasn't yelling at his brothers, but was still annoyed with their behavior. Gaden was the oldest it seemed, though no one even remembered Sephiroth's age. "What are the priorities for tonight's meeting?"  
  
Chicha, the monkey, was flipping through the official notebook for meetings, "well...it seems we don't have anything to do." Suddenly, the animals sitting around the fire transformed into human forms. Gaden walked over to where des was sitting and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. Des gave Gaden a glare saying that she didn't like his arm around her. "Heh...young love…" Sephiroth said sarcastically. Sephiroth had never had any love in his life. Gaden smirked, "So, you still haven't found her Sephiroth?" Gaden was referring to the girl they saw in the forest a few days ago. They were sure she was a demon, a very beautiful demon at that. She had orange hair and pink eyes, and had captured Sephiroth's heart.  
  
"You know she doesn't even know you exist Sephiroth." Indaro chuckled  
  
"She does too! She looked right at me! Those eyes...they looked as though she had seen much blood in her life...my kinda girl." just then they heard something in the bushes at the cave's opening.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...did you like it? I hope you did cuz I have found a solution to writer's block! MUSIC! So this may get done quicker than I thought! Well anyways...that's all for this chapter...and this scroll...next is...uh….CHAPTER 2!  
  
~Gaden  
  
Also...in the story Des and Gaden haven't started dating...they are just very close friends 


	2. Darkened Light

=+ Chapter II +=  
  
When we left, Gaden and the other demons had been talking about a demon girl with orange hair and pink eyes…has Sephiroth seen his love? And what is in the bushes at the cave's opening?  
  
Note 2: hehehe...I'm having much fun writing this ff...and I hope you like it...well...bye for now...AND pleez review…  
  
~Gaden  
  
=+ Scroll II - Darkened Light +=  
  
Gaden drew one of his short swords, and motioned for his brothers to come investigate what was in the bushes. "Gaden," Des said, "please be careful." Gaden gave her a puzzled look then shrugged and followed his brothers. Indaro poked the bushes with the bottom of his staff. There was a small voice saying something to them.  
  
"Hello Sephiroth, Indaro, and Gaden...how are all of you?" the voice said softly. Once again, Gaden had a puzzled look on his face. "First of all...we have a few questions for you...whoever you are…" Gaden hit the person in the bushes with the other sword's sheath.  
  
"I would really appreciate it if you stopped hitting me," the person complained.  
  
"May we ask you some questions?" Gaden responded.  
  
"You may ask me all the questions you want, just get me out of this bush." Gaden tried to find a hand in the thick bushes. He found one, then tried to pull whoever it was out of the bush. They refused to move. Instead, they slipped Gaden's glove off. "Gaden...your hand is scarred…" the person said.  
  
"Ok...first question while we're getting you out of the bush…" Gaden said, "How do you know us...and do we know you?"  
  
"You don't know me...but I know you, I remember you from before...especially you Sephiroth." This time it was Sephiroth who looked puzzled. A hand shot out of the bush. It was scratched up badly, but was smooth. Sephiroth grabbed the hand with his, after taking his glove off. Sephiroth managed to get the person out of the bush, but fell backwards out of shock.  
  
^^^  
  
"Do you think they're ok?" asked Des. Who looked very worried  
  
"I'm sure they're fine" Lexii responded calmly.  
  
"Are you sure? I just have this feeling…" Des had just noticed she was worried about Gaden and his brothers.  
  
"Sheesh...Des what's with you lately? You're acting weird when Gaden isn't here...and when he is here...you act even weirder…"  
  
"SHUTUP!" Des was getting very angry after Lexii said that, and started to blush.   
  
Des ran out of the main room in the cave, and into the resting area. "Heh...who else thinks that was odd?" asked Siyango.  
  
"Yes I know...she is being very weird lately...oh wait, do you think that-" Lexii was cut off by Gaden and his brothers walking into the cave. They were walking back in with someone else, who was about 5 feet tall.  
  
"Hey where's Des at?" Gaden asked, a small hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Yes Si , very weird indeed," Lexii said, "and Des is in the resting area Gaden...she's in a bad mood so I suggest not going in there now…hey...who's the girl?  
  
"This would be the girl we saw in the woods." Gaden replied, "and she DOES know that Sephiroth exists...right Indaro? Well...anyways...I'm going to go check up on Des…"  
  
"Ok...lets hope she cooled off a bit…" Lexii said. "So, what is your name girl? I mean...will you tell me your name?"  
  
"Sure, my name is-  
  
^^^  
  
Gaden knocked on the cave wall before he entered the resting area. "Des? Des...are you ok?"  
  
"I...I'm fine…" Des answered while sobbing. Gaden walked over to Des.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Des tried to stop crying but she couldn't. Gaden sighed, "OK...what did I do this time?" Des stopped crying for a little bit to look at Gaden, then began to cry again.  
  
"You...you didn't do anything…" Gaden gave Des a small hug.  
  
"Feel any better now?" Des stopped sobbing, then gave Gaden a small, quick kiss  
  
"Maybe a little bit…"  
  
^^^  
  
"Nauna, my name is Nauna." replied the girl.  
  
"Well...nice to meet you Nauna." Lexii said, "this is Anim, Siyango, Cocoa, and Chicha. The one Gaden went to see is Des."  
  
"Oh…so then they're dating?"  
  
"No…but they are close friends…hmm"  
  
"Nauna, we all know they couldn't be more than just friends…" Indaro cut in.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought that since they care about each other so much…" Nauna apologized.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? How do you people like it? Interesting yes?...no? Please review and I will be very happy  
  
~Gaden 


	3. Dark Soul

=+ Chapter III +=  
  
When we left, we had learned that the girl, which Sephiroth saw, was named Nauna. Also, some feelings were revealed between Des and Gaden. What will happen in this chapter?  
  
Note 3: I really hope you people like this story…I sure do…it's a vent for my anger so I don't explode on my friends…one of the few comforts in my life. And please review.  
  
~Gaden  
  
=+ Scroll III - Night Soul +=  
  
Gaden and Des came back from the resting area, Des's face showed that she was crying, but she was happy now. "I'm back all you people," Gaden said, "and I found Des."  
  
"Oh? I think you're mistaken…I think SHE found YOU." Nauna said  
  
"Who is that Gaden?" Des asked, "Who is it…" Des looked at Gaden's young face wondering why he was so kind to her lately.  
  
"This would be Nauna," replied Anim, "she's the girl Sephiroth saw."  
  
"You know Anim…I was asking Gaden…" Gaden looked at Des, then put his arm around her, putting her into a little shock. "Gaden? What are you doing?"  
  
" I'm putting my arm around you…oh…sorry." Gaden took his arm from Des's body, and she gave him a caring look. Gaden was a little less puzzled, but still confused.  
  
"Ahem! I'd hate to interrupt...but shouldn't we get on with the meeting?" Chicha spoke.  
  
"I guess…" Indaro sighed. Sephiroth and Nauna went to where Sephiroth usually sat and Sephiroth made a quick move to kiss her, but got slapped.  
  
"Ow…you know you coulda just pushed me away...but now I'm going to have a handprint on my face…"  
  
"Sorry…but we just met."  
  
"Ok...could we get on with the meting?" Gaden complained  
  
"Yes...we should really get this meeting over with." Des seemed somewhat annoyed with Sephiroth and Nauna. Gaden scooted closer to Des, so that their arms were touching each other's. Des didn't seem to mind this.  
  
"Ok...first order of business would be welcoming a new member…" Chicha announced.  
  
"So, what is your demon animal?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I am what you would call a falcon demon" Nauna responded.  
  
"Birds are sexy!" Sephiroth got smacked again, but by Chicha this time.  
  
"Listen Sephiroth, unless you want a bleeding face…you should SHUT UP!" Gaden wasn't being mean, and he wasn't angry, he just was giving Sephiroth some well needed advice.  
  
"Ok…ill behave now…" Sephiroth responded. Nauna had moved a little closer to Sephiroth but he didn't notice, since he was rubbing his cheek trying to make it stop stinging. Nauna had been very quiet after Des had walked in, but no one was sure why. Nauna may have been jealous of Des's long pastel purple hair and her sparkling blue eyes, or Nauna may have been upset at how she acted towards Gaden, since she somehow thought they were more than just close friends.  
  
"And I must tell you…" Nauna announced, "if you try to keep something from me, I will find out…I have my ways…"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooooooo…mysterious…yes? Well…I think this will have more than just 5 chapters/scrolls. Oh…and please review. 


	4. Mana Eyes

=+ Chapter IV +=  
  
Ok...hello again people...and welcome to my fanfic once again…I hope you are enjoying it…I sure am…  
  
Note 4: Ok then…so as you can see, Nauna has a big hunch that Gaden and Des are more than friends, because of what she heard when she came into the cave. Des being very upset for some reason, but when Gaden goes to see her, she comes back very happy. Well...JUST READ IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!  
  
~Gaden  
  
=+ Scroll IV - Mana Eyes +=  
  
"What do you mean by that Des?" Gaden and Des were in the resting quarters again. Neither one of them was crying, just trying to get some sleep and talking over what had happened today. Usually, Des and Lexii slept in this room in the cavern, but Des had asked Gaden to sleep in her room to watch over her. Lexii didn't hesitate to agree to Des's request for her to sleep in the same room as Nauna, Anim, Siyango, Chicha, and Cocoa. "you are saying you were worried about me Des?"  
  
"Yes, Gaden…I've been keeping a secret from everyone…" Des started to sob again, "I…I love you." Gaden walked over to where Des was and tried to comfort her.  
  
"I've been keeping a secret too…you see…I love you." Des was now sobbing less.  
  
"You…you do? Oh Gaden…why didn't you tell me before?" Des had her head on Gaden's shoulder, still sobbing, but sobbing less.  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me in return…but I now see that you do love me." Gaden had always been there to offer a shoulder to cry on, even if it meant having to stay in the same place until they felt better.  
  
"Gaden, I...I was worried you got hurt earlier" Des had wrapped her arms around Gaden, and continued to cry with her head against his shoulder. Gaden took his hand and tilted Des's head, softly pushing her chin up with his finger, so that she could see his face. He gave her a caring smile, and she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Nauna, who had been right outside the opening to the closed off area, was spying on Gaden and Des, watching them open up to each other.  
  
"Nauna, mind coming in here and telling us exactly what you saw and heard?" Gaden had spotted Nauna by her eyes peering from the side of the tunnel that led to Des's room. Nauna walked in with a weird smirk on her face.  
  
"So, you two are more than just friends?" Nauna questioned, already knowing what the answer was.  
  
"No, we just -" Gaden tried to protest, but Des had kissed him on the cheek and he stopped talking.  
  
"Yes, yes Nauna we are more than friends…but don't tell the others…ok?" Des responded  
  
"Ok, you have my word Des," Nauna said, "but I knew you two loved each other even before I started listening to your conversation. Your actions told me that you loved each other, but you didn't want the others to know."  
  
"Ok…Nauna, explain why you were listening to our conversation anyways…" Gaden seemed annoyed at Nauna.  
  
"I had to be sure about what I saw, you know that curiosity killed the bird…"  
  
"I think it was cat...not bird Nauna…" Gaden was correcting Nauna, "and you are free to leave now." with that Nauna walked out of Des's room. Des had worked her way into Gaden's lap without him noticing, and had her head resting against his chest, which was uncovered, since he had took his shirt off before they started to talk. Gaden put his arms around her, and kissed her on top of her head. "I love you Des." Gaden whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Gaden." Des whispered back. With that, Des had fallen asleep, in Gaden's arms. Not wanting to wake her up, Gaden just sat there with his head softly resting on Des's head. Gaden slowly drifted off too.  
  
^^^  
  
"Hmm…I wonder why Des wanted me to sleep in here instead in her room...and wanted Gaden to sleep in her room…" Lexii was thinking out loud.  
  
"Hey you mind keeping your thinking inside your mind?" Indaro complained, "some of us are trying to sleep and-" Indaro's head dropped to the log, wrapped in fur that he used as a pillow, and he was fast asleep. Just then Nauna walked in.  
  
"And where were you?" Lexii questioned, looking straight at Nauna.  
  
"Oh, nowhere...just taking a walk." Nauna replied. Lexii was about to say something back, but fell asleep. "Hmph...everyone around here is so boring." Nauna cuddled up next to Sephiroth, who was fast asleep and didn't notice her sleeping next to him.  
  
^^^  
  
Gaden woke up. Des was whispering in his ear. "Gaden, its morning, wake up." he had Des in his arms, and she looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was blowing with the breeze that was coming into the cave. She looked like a goddess.  
  
"Good morning Des, did you sleep well?" Gaden pulled his arms back and Des slid out of his lap.  
  
"Yes, I slept very well. And did you sleep well?" Des handed Gaden his shirt.  
  
"With you in my arms, of course I slept well." Gaden put his shirt on. Des kissed him on the cheek again. "Are we the first ones up?"  
  
"I believe so." Gaden and Des walked to the main resting area, and saw that Nauna had just woke up.  
  
"And how did you sleep Nauna?" Gaden asked.  
  
"Not too good, I didn't fall asleep until Sephiroth looked into my eyes while I was next to him." Nauna replied, "And that was about 5 minutes ago." Sephiroth then woke up.  
  
"Ah…hello brother" he yawned, then looked at Nauna, who was standing next to him. "And good morning Nauna, my you look beautiful today. Sephiroth stood up. A red handprint appeared on his left cheek.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well? You like it? I sure do, please review. (]heh...rhymes…do, review[) And also...I've been editing it so it makes more sense...ok...bye now 


	5. Tears of Fire

=+ Chapter V +=  
  
When we left, Des and Gaden were just waking up and went to go see who else was up. Also, Nauna found out that Des and Gaden had feelings for each other  
  
Note 5: YAAY! CHAPTER 5! i made it here finally! well, enjoy!  
  
=+ Scroll V - Tears of Fire +=  
  
"Say what?" Sephiroth was sitting by the burned out fire talking to Nauna. "You say that him...and her... NO WAY!"  
  
"It's true! I saw them last night! She was in his lap when i left. Besides, why shouldn't they be together? They make a great couple! You can't say that they don't." Nauna took Sephiroth's hand into hers. "C'mon! You got me, so everyone is happy! Right?"  
  
"Right..." Sephiroth's eyes widened. "What do you mean when you say I got you?"  
  
"Hehehe, you're so silly! I know that you like me!" Nauna giggled, "So, why shouldn't we get together?" Sephiroth started to blush slightly.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say." he looked at the burnt out fire.  
  
"Hmmm...I understand if you're not ready for a relationship. Just tell me when you feel comfortable"  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Des had entered her room again, followed by Gaden. They cuddled and talked for a while. "Gaden, how long have you loved me?" Des asked after a while.  
  
"I think its been a month or so...why do you ask?" Gaden replied.  
  
"Aww...a month?" Des moved closer to him. Gaden was in a little bit of shock at her moving a little closer, but just gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "You make me feel like the luckiest girl ever! I hope we stay like this forever" She slid into his lap and put her arms around his neck and kissed him, not on the cheeks but the lips.  
  
Gaden, being a bit suprised, tensed up. "what is going on?" he thought. after he realized she was just showing him exactly how much she loved him he relaxed. when they had finished their first kiss gaden spoke and scratched the back of his head. "Wow Des that was great! I had no idea you were that good at kissing." he smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Gaden then softly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into another kiss. This time the kiss lasted a little bit longer. "Wow to you too Gaden!" she said a little dazed from his kiss.  
  
"Thank you." they just sat there for a while not saying anything, just looking into each other's eyes. after about two minutes of no motion, they went into yet another kiss. This time both of them were ready. Gaden removed his hands from her shoulders to move them to her back to give her a soft hug and pulled her deeper into the kiss.  
  
"Wow!" Des thought, "He is an excellent kisser! I never thought he'd be this good at kissing!" she then moved one of her hands to the back of his head and the other from his neck to his back. She then closed her eyes as they continued the kiss.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Sephiroth yelled. As everyone was getting up, he left and went to go spy on Gaden and Des, not knowing what they were doing.  
  
"Jeez…could you be any louder sephir-" Lexii started to say, but noticed he left. "DAMN YOU Sephiroth!" Lexii threw Indaro's 'pillow' at the cave's wall.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Gaden and Des were still kissing, but it had gone from a simple kiss to making out. "Gaden, what if someone is watching us?" Des said in between kisses. Just as she said this Sephiroth reached the opening of Des's room.  
  
"Des, who would be watching us?" Gaden replied, leaving a pause in their kissing.  
  
"You're right Gaden." Des agreed and then started kissing him again, forcing him backwards onto his back. Sephiroth's ears perked up hearing the small thud of Gaden's back hitting the bed.  
  
"Gaden! NO!" Sephiroth jumped out of hiding and was yelling at his brother. "YOU CANNOT HAVE SEX WITH HER!" Just then Nauna came up behind him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"What are you talking about Sephiroth? She just tripped and fell on me, causing me to fall backwards." Gaden said trying to sit back up. "Anyways Sephiroth, why were you spying on us?"  
  
"He probably heard about us from Nauna." Des said getting off of Gaden. "And thank you for catching me Gaden." With that she kissed him one last time and sat down on her bed.  
  
"And what was that? I suppose you slipped Des and accidentally kissed him?" Sephiroth seemed to be a bit angry.  
  
"Aww...Sephy let them be." Nauna said pressing lightly on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Its not like they were going to have sex…"  
  
"I know that you two are more than friends…" with that Sephiroth walked back to the main area of the cave, followed by Nauna.  
  
"Des, please excuse my brother...he is quite over-reactive" Gaden said to Des. Noticing Sephiroth and Nauna left, Des walked back over to Gaden.  
  
"Its ok." she said, working her way back into his lap. "where were we?" Des then started to kiss Gaden again.  
  
"Wow, you really are crazy bout me." he responded to the kissing Des was doing. He then put his hands around her again and pulled her into another kiss, adding a little bit of tongue to it.  
  
"Gaden! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Des said pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"What? You didn't like that?" Gaden scratched the back of his head and looked somewhat disappointed. "Please?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting that...how about you try it again?" Des started kissing him again, the same way she did before. As expected, Gaden pulled her into another kiss and added even more tongue. Des took the tongue greedily and then stuck hers into the kiss. Des then playfully pushed Gaden backwards and continued kissing him.  
  
- - -  
  
Well? You can see why this is romance and humor…^^ I really did make out with Des though! But the reality isn't written!  
  
~Gaden 


End file.
